Apart
by So Zetta Slow
Summary: Roxas and sora get separated from their parents divorce. Roxas figures out he'll disappear and seeks out more answers. Will Roxas end up dissapearing or will a friend of his save him from this disapearence? Please read and review!
1. The Split Up

Note: Hey again…I was reading your reviews and decided to make a sequel! This story is my total plot! It will be placed when Roxas is little,6. Sora is still 6 too.

Sora and roxas have a mom and dad who….I cant tell…it would ruin the story. It's kinda sad. Please read and review!

Roxas POV!

**APART **

My birthday was today. I was going to turn 6 and Sora was turning 7 tomorrow. I was so happy and excited that I jumped out of bed and ran over to Sora's room.

" Sora, today's my birthday!" I said as I crawled into his bed and jumped on his stomach. Sora laughed as I jumped around very hyper. He pushed me off and I landed on the floor with a hard thud. Sora got up from his bed and helped me up.

" You sure are getting heavy, Roxas!" Sora said as he strained to pull me up. I blushed and brushed off all the dust on me. "

" Do you know what mom got me, Sora?" I asked as I paced around the floor like a lost puppy. Just then, mom and dad called for my brother and I and we both slid down the spinning stair railings and jumped off at the end. As we walked toward the kitchen, I saw my mom and dad were smiling…together. They never did that. They always. Never smiled.

"Roxas, Sora, since you two always get upset when your father and I fight," Mom said, "we decided to have a divorce!" Sora and I were speechless. How could they do this to us? Sora couldn't take it any longer and finally asked, " If you get a divorce, does that mean Roxas and I will get split up?" Our parents thought a while and answered, " It's only fair if we each keep on of our children." As I heard this I froze. I couldn't move. I was shocked that Sora and I were actually never going to see each other ever again. I shook my head and started to complain.

" But mom!" I said, "I don't want to leave!" My mom looked at me and hugged me.

"Okay, Roxas. If you don't want to leave then Sora will go and live with your dad." I couldn't believe this. I pushed her away from me and ran over to Sora. Sora was paralyzed in shock and sadness. He realized we would never see each other again. Tears ran down our faces and we sighed. Mom and dad looked at me, then at Sora and back. I bet they didn't realize what they were doing. They just thought of themselves. I suddenly stopped crying. I looked up with anger in my blue eyes. I stomped my foot and ran upstairs slamming the door to my room.

Sora watched me as I ran up the stairs. He too was shocked and broke down crying. I knew he loved me and didn't want to leave. He looked at our dad and yelled, " Roxas meant the world to me!" He turned around and ran up the stairs. My parents looked at each other wondering how tomorrow would be. They didn't say another word My brother or me.

As Sora's feet walked up the last step, I came out of my room. I walked up to him and said, " I guess this is goodbye." Sora looked at me and back down to the floor.

" I guess you're right, Roxas." Just then I heard mom call us. Sora and I looked at each other with pain in our eyes. We knew they were going to tell us who was staying and who was going with dad. We sighed and slowly slumped down stairs.

Mom looked at us and looked at Sora. " Sora, would you like to stay with me or with dad?" Sora didn't reply. He didn't like the fact that we were getting separated. He looked at the floor and shrugged. A tear fell from his eye.

" Sora, honey, please answer me." Mom said as she put her arms around Sora. Sora shook his head and mumbled, " I don't care." Mom got up and went over to dad. They seemed to be talking about who they would take who. I could see that dad was glancing at me from time to time staring at me with those serious eyes he always gave me. I somehow knew that he was going to choose Sora. He was always stronger than me and that's what dad always wanted. He wanted a strong, confident son. I wasn't that. Sora was. After about ten minutes of silence, my dad started to speak. "Roxas, I would like you to come and live with me." I looked up in surprise. Was he joking? He continued to talk, " I know you thought I was going to choose Sora but you have the cutest personality and the you're a very handsome, quiet, innocent boy. I can't take care of Sora. He usually spends more time with me and I actually would like to spend time with my young son. I want to get to know you better." I looked at him and states to say "no." I kept backing away. Sora looked up at our mom. " Sora, you can live with me." She said with a smile. I looked at her in disgust for the first time in my life. I can't believe she was smiling. Then sora spoke up.

" I don't want to leave Roxas!" He yelled as tears streamed down his face.

I looked up at him. Sora was always the strong one. He always knew how to make things better. Bu for this time in his life, he was speechless and helpless. I looked at everyone. I looked down again and asked with my head down, " When should I pack then?"

Dad looked at me and answered, " Right away, Roxas." He walked over to me and hugged me. " As soon as possible." At that moment I knew I really was never going to see my brother again. I nodded with tears in my eyes and I walked up the stairs, tripping every other step.

Sora soon followed me when mom told him He was staying in the house and he should help me pack. He ran over to my room and hugged me. I felt a surge of love go through my body. I hugged him back. We sighed and then Sora helped me pack for my departure. I packed all my clothes except one. I left the shirt that Sora always said was the one that looked the best on me. I left it so maybe Sora would remember me when I left. I packed my toothbrush and toys. I left my favorite stuffed animal. The little white lion cub Sora and I loved to play with together. I then packed my picture album but left one picture. It was a picture of Sora and I together on Destiny Islands eating sea-salt ice cream. We looked as happy as ever. As I reluctantly zippered my bag and hoisted it onto my back, I saw a tear run down my face and land on the floor. Sora realized I was crying and walked over and hugged me so tight I thought I couldn't breathe. This would be our last hug together I thought. We walked down and dad and I headed for the car. He was all ready to leave and was waiting by the door. I looked back before I walked out the door.

" Good-bye, Sora, I'll miss you!" I then began walking out the door. I looked back one last time to see Sora crying and waving. Then the door closed. I would never see him again.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

So, how'd you like it? Please remember to read and review! Poor Roxas and Sora… 


	2. Roxas's Story

Note: Isn't this soooo sad? Well, hopefully things will lighten up for the two brothers…or not! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heats 2!

**Apart**

The moment I walked through that door and into the car, I was a weeping willow tree. I cried at the site of every boy with brown hair, every dog with golden fur or brown fur, every sea-salt ice cream stand, and every building I passed. I looked out the window and sobbed. I bet my dad thought I was going through some sort of stage. I knew I wasn't though.

Later my dad asked me, " Roxas, where do you want to eat?" I knew what I wanted to answer so I said it proudly. " I want to eat at home, daddy." He turned and looked at me with great sympathy in his big blue eyes. He sighed. " Roxas, you know I can't do that for you." I looked away from him and turned toward the window. " Why don't I just make you something at our new apartment." He smiled at me and I tried to smile back. I then thought of Sora again that night. I started to cry again. I wasn't used to being away from him for years. As we continued on toward our new apartment I finally saw it. It was almost as big as his REAL house but at least it had a garage, more than 3 windows, and a really big backyard for me to play in. My dad parked the car in the remote-controlled garage and he slowly put the van in. The reason we had a really big van was because Sora and I used to always play in it during long vacation trips. Also, my parents brought so many luggage it was unbelievable. Soon after the van was parked, dad walked out and opened my door.

" Roxas, it's time to go inside." He picked me up and carried me over his shoulders. He headed toward the red colored door and opened it with his keys. " Well, here we are, Roxas. Go upstairs and pick out a room you want to have as your bedroom. I nodded, dropped my bag, and headed up the really spirally stairs. As I looked at all the rooms, one of them caught my attention. It was a room, almost exactly as Sora's, but this time it showed a view of a Waterfall. It was so beautiful I ran down the stairs and told my dad I found my room. He tousled my hair and smiled.

" That's great, Roxas!" He said. "Is it the on with the waterfall view?" I nodded, smiling back at him. As he turned around to get dinner ready I ran back to explore the other rooms. I looked at them all and said, " Sora would really like to play by that waterfall! I wonder if he can come over!" At that moment I raced back into my room and daydreamed.

**Daydream:**

" _C'mon, Roxas!" Sora yelled. " I bet you can't catch me!"_

"_Just watch me, Sora!" I yelled back. I ran toward Sora and he tripped me into the river. I swam back up and laughed. Sora had jumped in and was floating on his back. I got a little bored and wanted some action. I swam under the water unnoticed and dunked Sora. _

**Daydream ends**

" Roxas!" I heard my dad yell. " Dinner's ready!"

" Okay, daddy!" I replied as I happily skipped down the stairs and jumped off the last step. I ran into the kitchen to see macaroni on the table along with spaghetti. I sat down and started munching away. After I ate, I went back upstairs to go to bed.

Years past from the day I left Sora and my mom. I was now in 6tth grade at the age of 11. I have found a new best friend named Axel who was 13. I also found a really big bully named Hayner. He was 15 and always made fun of my hair. I still cried from missing Sora but I was almost over it.

Morning came and I was up and ready making breakfast for my wonderful dad. I was cooking sausage and pancakes. Also I was making my dad's favorite: bacon. I put 3 pancakes on a plate along with 6 sausages and 5 slices of bacon. I put it all in a tray and delivered it to my dad.

" Thanks, Roxas!" My dad replied thankfully as he tousled my hair. I just loved seeing my dad happy. As my dad started eating, I asked, " Could I go out and play with Axel today?" I could tell he was thinking. He thought for about 3 minutes and replied, " Okay, Roxas, but where are you planning on going?" I smiled at his question. I went over to a chair and put my hands on the back of my head. " We were planning on going to the waterfall." He smiled at me then suddenly looked puzzled. " Um, Roxas, not to be rude but who is Axel? I think I forgot due to everything I have to remember at work." I looked at him with shock in my eyes. " Axel, he's the boy I met when I first got here. He helped me around and he's also my best friend." I was then silent. " Oh, and we met in a very strange way remember?" I looked at my dad who shook his head "no". I then sighed and said, " Fine. I'll tell you how we met."

**Flashback:**

" _Stop it Hayner!" I said as he kicked me and picked me up and threw me down on the ground. " What makes you think I'll stop, blondie?" Hayner then kicked me as I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but couldn't. Then, I saw Hayner get knocked out. I looked up in amazement. It was a boy, about 8 who punched Hayner. " Stop it, Hayner!" Axel yelled as he ran to help me up. " Are you okay, kid?" I nodded then asked, " Why did you help me? Most people think I'm just a stupid kid who should be bossed around." I then looked away. Axel tousled my hair and told me, " Stay here." He then bounded back toward Hayner. I watched in amazement. He was only 8 and he beat a 1o year old. Once Hayner retreated, crying like a girl, Axel walked toward me and picked me up. He gave me a piggyback ride toward my house. I finally found someone who I could play with. Maybe this wouldn't be all that bad. _

_**Flashback ends.**_

Did you like the chapter? Please remember to review! Next chapter is about Sora!


	3. Sora's Story

Note: This chapter is mostly about Sora and how he's doing. I feel so sorry for the tow. It would suck for parents to get divorced. Anyway, Please remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Listen to Your Heart or Kh2.

**Apart**

Sora, now 12 slowly got out of his bed and walked over to Roxas's old room. It was completely empty. Nothing was in it. Only Sora was the one who would spend a whole day just sitting by the window probably dreaming that his brother and dad would just drive by the house and come back to live with him. Yet, Sora knew that this would happen and he usually ended up sobbing. Sometimes his mom would talk to him and tell him to get over it. Sora knew he couldn't do that. He would never forget his brother. He could forget his homework or his math or maybe even his friends but never, ever his brother. That morning, Sora spent most of his time crying over the picture that Roxas left on the table for him to remember him by. He looked out the window and broke down in tears. His mom had to call a doctor about 3 times to see if he was sick or something. The doctor always replied, " No, he just needs time alone." But mom always insisted. " He's been alone for 5 years now!" She yelled and stopped out the door.

That same morning, Sora's head was filled with memories of his beloved brother, Roxas. He kept his picture in a beautiful magnetic, glass frame that said, " Memories, keep them forever." Roxas had given him this with all the money he had. Every time he ate, he

thought of Roxas, every time he went out to the islands he thought about Roxas.

Later in the afternoon, Sora went over to the islands. Once he got there he was frozen in his memories. He was thinking of Roxas and how he fell of the tree house ledge. Sora and Riku had become really close friends over the years along with Tidus andWakka. But even though Sora had great friends, he still missed that particular someone who had left his life at a very young age. Tidus saw how Sora had just stood there for about 30 minutes and decided to ask what was wrong.

" What's the matter, Sora?" Tidus asked walking up to him. " Are you still alive?"

" What?" Sora answered snapping out of his memories. " Yeah, I'm fine."

Tidus was still unsure. Sora was asking sorta twitchy and grouchy at times. He then said, " Whatever, Sora." Then he walked away only to look back at see if Sora had moved.

" I can't take it anymore!" Sora then yelled. He punched a wall and then stomped home. He violently swung the door open and hurried inside. There his mom asked, " Sora, what's wrong?" Sora didn't answer. He knew his mom KNEW what was wrong. Hi whole life was wrong. Ever since the day Roxas left, his life was a miserable mess. He knew he missed Roxas, but hated himself for not doing anything about it. He ran up the stairs before his mom could question him and turned on his computer. He signed into his e-mail and started to write Roxas a letter. It said:

**Letter:**

Dear Roxas,

How are you and dad doing? I'm not doing as good as you think I would. I've been crying most of the day in all these years. I sometimes just stayed in your room, which is empty. Completely empty. It's only empty because I pleaded mom to leave it the way it was. I wanted more memories of you. So, did you make any new friends? Tell me all about it! I made a few, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka. They're not as fun as you always were. I still have that certain ache in my heart from when you left but I'm 12 now and I should try to calm down a bit, right? I hope you have a great time at your new home. E-mail me back!

Love,

Sora

**Letter ends. **

Sora was actually happy for once. He was going to get to talk to his brother, though it wasn't face-to-face. He then turned off his computer and journeyed over to Roxas's room. He turned on the radio and a song played. A song called " Listen to Your Heart". It was the remix version so Sora was tapping his foot as it played. Once the Song was over it was an interview with some young boy who requested this song.

**Interview:**

" _Whom did you request this song for?" The reporter asked._

" _I requested it for my brother, Sora." Roxas said. _

" _What is your name?" He asked Roxas._

" _My name is Roxas." Roxas replied._

" _Okay, Roxas." He said. " Why did you request this song?"_

" _I did it because I wanted for my brother to hear it and maybe remember me after this song. I truly love him even though we are far apart. I couldn't forget him."_

**Interview ends.**

Sora smiled. He heard this clearly and started to cry. He knew his brother missed him and was willing to do anything to at least talk to him. Sora slowly walked out of the room. To his astonishment, it was already 11:30 pm. He had stayed in the room for about 6 hours and 30 minutes. Sora didn't mind. He was happy he spent time alone in Roxas's room. He closed the door quietly and went over to his room and plopped on the bed.

" Maybe being apart won't be that bad." Sora thought optimistically. He turned onto his back and in about 5 minutes, he was asleep dreaming of the memories of Roxas and he.

**Well, how'd you like this chapter? Please read and review! Next chapter is gonig to be quite amazing! **


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Note: well, remember to read and review! So, Roxas and Sora have been apart for al long time now and well…I don't want to spoil anything. This chapter sort of has spoilers about the game, kh2. You, know, how Roxas forgets he was Sora and he seeks the answers. Well, this is where it all starts. Roxas and Axel are best friends and blah! Remember to review!**

**Apart**

I was up the next morning early. His dad was up early for work and I wanted to ask permission if I could hang out with Axel again today. I hopped out of bed and scurried down the stairs. I slipped on the shiny wood floor. I fell and hit the wall. Then, as I looked up, I saw my dad hovering over me, smiling.

" Hey, Roxas." He said tousling my hair as I sat on the floor. " What did you want to ask me?" I looked up at him and smiled. " Oh, um, I just wanted to ask you if I could hang out with Axel today." I slowly got up and followed him into the kitchen. " Well, Roxas, could I trust you?" I looked at him with astonishment. Suddenly, he came over and tickled me from behind. " Of course I can trust you, Rox." He ruffled my hair and left the house and closed the door behind him. I waved through the window and watched as he gave me a thumbs-up before driving off. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I opened my closet to find what I should wear. I rummaged through all the clothes until I found what I wanted to wear. It was a shirt with a wolf howling at the moon and sprits of wolves surrounding him. On the back it said, "Howl to the Spirits". It was his ultimate favorite shirt. Sora sent it to him through the mail for his 9th birthday. He happily put it on and looked for shorts to wear. I found a pair of Black shorts, about 7 inches below my knee. My dad told me to wear a visor every time when I go out for the summer so I slapped on backwards a black visor with blue flames. I ran down the stairs and flew out the door. I excitedly ran toward Axel, who was sitting with his feet in the waterfall lake.

" Hey, Axel!" I said with a smile. I sat down next to him. He looked up at me and replied, "Hey, Roxas." He sighed and looked back down at the water. Then as I stared at his reflection, I noticed he had two purple scars or tattoos under his eyes.

" Axel, I've never noticed those scars under your eyes. Where'd you get them from?" I asked as I looked up at him. Axel blushed. " Oh, um, you don't need to now, Roxas." He got up and looked down. I was puzzled. Axel always told me if something was wrong. I put my hand on his shoulder and asked kindly, "Axel, please tell me. What's wrong?" Just then, I remembered I had asked axel questions about Organization XIII. Could my best friend, Axel be hiding something from me? Was he hiding one or all of the answers to my questions about my connection to Sora? I had always wondered why I knew how Sora felt, dreamed about, or all of his friends. It was just plain weird. I told Axel about all of this and he just answered, " I'll ask tomorrow." He probably asked and well, it must not be good.

After about ten minutes of sighing, Axel finally spoke.

"Roxas, remember those questions you asked me about yesterday? About your connection with Sora?" A tear went down his face and landed in the water. I looked up at him with my head tilted and a puzzled look on my face. " What about those questions?" I walked close to Axel who stayed in the same place, as solid as a rock. Axel replied with sadness in his voice, " You were never meant to live on this earth, Roxas." Axel then turned around to walk away, but I stopped him. I pleaded, " Axel, please tell me." I started to cry a little. Axel then sighed and headed toward the back of the Waterfall. He moved his hand forward and gestured me to follow. I followed him cautiously. We then reached a door on the back of the waterfall. I stared at it. It read: " Sora, the keyblade's chosen one will combine with the darkness in his heart and save Kingdom Hearts" I blinked. It couldn't be talking about the young, playful, little Sora that I've known since I was little…could it?

I than found the courage to ask, " Axel, am I the darkness in Sora's heart?" Axel looked at me surprised. He looked as if he thought I wouldn't catch up that fast. He nodded, knowing I would find out sooner or later. " Yes, Roxas. You are the darkness that will help Sora save Kingdom Hearts." I stared at the door again. I stretched my hand forward, trying to touch its shiny, brass knob. Then, like a bolt of lightning, Axel grabbed my hand.

I stared at him, confused and lonely. " Roxas, do you truly want to see what's behind that door?" I nodded. Axel took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. It was a dome shaped container, looking as if it could hold a human. I looked at Axel who shook his head. " Roxas, Sora is soon going to be captured and put in this particular dome. He will stay there until you fuse with him." I shook my head at these almost cruel words that Axel spoke. " How could that be, Axel?" I asked, innocently yet very concerned. Axel just sighed. It all started when you were born.

**Okay, I'll update soon! Poor Roxas!**


	5. Roxas's friends

**Note: Okay, so, know you all know Roxas is going to…well, you know. Anyway, this chapter mostly explains all of the answers and blah. Please read and review! Only about 2-4 more chapters!**

**Apart**

I shook my head over and over again. I couldn't believe what axel was telling me. I just couldn't. " Axel, how could they get Sora? I know mom won't allow it!" I looked at Axel with a little spark of anger in my blue eyes. Axel looked down. " Roxas, you're whole family is just a hologram that was created." Axel turned around to leave once more but I yelled, " Wait! You can't jus leave without telling me everything you know!" I stomped my foot and glared at him. I knew it must be real but I didn't want to believe it. " Roxas," Axel said, crying, "I can't tell you anymore." He started to sob. " I just can't do it." I looked at him with wide, sorrowful eyes. " Axel," I said once more, " what is going to happen to me? Why is this even happening? What am I supposed to do?" My hand curled into a fist and I started to cry. Axel looked at me with sorrow in his emerald green eyes. " Roxas, if I were you" He started, "I'd run away and try not to get caught by Riku or DiZ." After Axel had said this he turned around and looked up at the sky. " All this is happening because Sora had turned into a Heartless a year after you were born. That is the result of you having a birthday one day before Sora's birthday." Axel then started to walk away when I asked, " When should I start running away?" I asked staring wide-eyed at him. He looked up at me with a serious look. He turned around and replied, " At midnight. The next day, at the crack of dawn, they'll search for you." At that last word, He turned and faded into the darkness. I stared into the darkness, almost paralyzed with fear. I shook my head and turned toward the cave exit. In front of the cave, was a stranger. He had blackish/blue hair and one side covered one of his eyes. He looked rather un-friendly and I was right. He hi me right in the middle of my face and I landed on the floor. I started to tear from the hurt he gave me in his blow. He picked me up and repeated the punch. This time I couldn't get up. I stayed on the floor, lying on my stomach. The stranger kicked my side and I started to squeal.

" Aw, do you want your mommy?" He scoffed. He started stepping on me and laughed. " It's not like you even have a family!" He laughed and picked me up by my ankle. I squirmed as he lifted me up and grabbed a stick, beating me with it. I squirmed as he continued doing this and I also started screaming in pain. Then suddenly, I heard the barking of a dog and a shriek of a cat. The dog, female and quite large, chomped onto the stranger's arm. The stranger screamed and started to swing me around as he tired to pry the dog off. The cat jumped onto the man's head and scratched away. I kept on tossing in the air, held by my ankle. I soon became aware his grip was loosening. I squirmed and kicked and finally, I got free. I fell to the floor. I watched as the animals continued on attacking. Then suddenly, the man didn't move. He fell to the floor and faded into the darkness. He probably wasn't dead, but I was sure he wouldn't come back. The big dog stared at me. Its eyes weren't shaped like a dog's. It was more egg-shaped. I realized that this canine wasn't a dog, but a wolf. It was a big, black, female wolf with sapphire blue eyes. She stared at me and spoke.

" Are you okay, master?" She trotted over to me and licked my wounds. I reached out my hand and patted her head. Then, the cat came over. It was gray with black stripes. It was also a female. " Yes, are you okay?" She asked as she purred against the side of my body. I petted her with my left hand.

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you guys!" I smiled at them. T then looked at the two.

" Um, what are your names?" The wolf then licked me. " I'm Shyran." The wolf replied as she circled me. " And I'm Sky!" The cat piped up with a purr. I giggled as they licked me. Then I saw how skinny they looked.

" Um, would you like to come and live with me?" I asked as I got up. " You'll have a nice home in my room. You could sleep with me!" The wolf stared at me. She then smiled at me and walked with me. I then asked the cat, " Would you like to come too?" The cat let out an amused purr. Sky followed Shyran and me to my house. I opened the door noticing that dad was home. I told Shyran and Sky to head upstairs and wait on the top step. They followed and headed toward the top step.

" Hi, dad!" I said with a wide smile. He ruffled my hair and I laughed. " Hey there, Roxas." I then told dad about the animals I found today and asked, " Could I keep them as pets? Please?" I could tell my dad was going to say yes. He just couldn't resist my adorableness. " Okay, Roxas." He ruffled my hair once more and started to cook dinner.

I happily skipped up the steps to see Shyran and Sky waiting there as I told them too. They saw me and were happy to see me return.

" Okay, this is my room and this is my bed." I pointed to my bed in which Shyran trotted over too and sniffed. " Is this what you sleep in?" She asked jumping on to it and plopping down comfortably. I nodded. Sky seemed to like my windowsill and slipped on top of it. She let out a purr of happiness. I walked over to my bed and lay with Shyran. She cuddled up to me and said, " What's your name? We told you ours." I looked at her, blushing. " Oh, sorry." I looked down in embarrassment. " My name's Roxas." She smiled. " You have a very nice name." I smiled, still blushing. I then heard the grumble of our stomachs: Shyran's, Sky's, and Mine. I laughed, Shyran howled, and Sky purred. I got up and the two followed me downstairs. I walked into the kitchen looking through bowls to find one perfect for Shyran and one perfect for Sky. After three minutes of hard, long searching, I found two. Shyran's had dog prints on them and the other had stars. I washed them in the sink. I reached into the fridge to find some food. I found left over steak from the other day and a fat, juicy chicken leg. I dropped the steak in Shyran's bowl and the chicken leg in Sky's. I called them over with a whistle and out they came. I handed them the bowls and told them to take it upstairs. They followed and away they went.

My dad noticed them and commented. " Wow! You found some beautiful animals!" He watched as the tow went up the steps. " Anyway, I was going to tell you I have to go to an interview tonight so you have to behave. I nodded and ran up the stairs. Dad left and I was alone with my pets.

I saw the two eating the food happily. I smiled and asked, " Why did you save me?" The wolf looked at me and smiled. " I'll tell you when I'm done. I smiled back and tucked myself into my bed. A few minutes later, Shyran and Sky ran over and cuddled up to me. Shyran then told me to close my eyes. I followed and she then said, " It all started when your I saw you and Sora playing on the islands."

**To be continued!**

**So, how'd you guys like it? Tell me in your review!**


	6. Runaway

**Note: So, Roxas has met new friends, and well, he has to runaway at midnight! I wonder what his dad would say…read this chapter and please review!**

**Apart**

I blinked and continued on listening to Shyran and sky's story about how they met me. It was late at night, about 11:30am. I almost fell asleep but Shyran licked my face and woke me up.

" Oh, what time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes. Shyran howled and jumped of the bed. She grabbed the bottom of my pants and dragged me out. I landed on the floor with a loud thud. Shyran helped me up and Sky jumped on my shoulders. I looked at the clock to see it was quarter to twelve. I immediately woke up and picked up a bag. It was just a random one that was lying on the floor. I filled it with the bowls of my pets, all my clothes, and most of the food in the fridge and cabinets. I packed it all in my bag. I packed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other stuff. I put blue and green collar with stars and crescent moons on Shyran. She loved it and licked me. I then put a red and black collar with paw prints on Sky. She purred and hopped back onto my shoulders. I swung the bag on my back and I was ready to leave. I walked out of my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I locked the door and started down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to call my dad on the phone. I dialed his number and it said: Sorry, this number doesn't exist". I sighed. I thought about what axel had said about my family. I figured he was right and I walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. Just then, I had the flashback about when I left Sora and mom. I sighed and closed the door. With Shyran and Sky by me, I knew I could survive. They were the second most important things to me. Sora was the first. I started to walk in the stillness of the night. I went to the waterfall and stared at it.

" Good-bye." I said as Shyran and Sky tugged at me to continue walking. I followed them reluctantly and I never looked back at the waterfall again.

I continued down the road to nowhere. I looked at every building I passed and wave a good-bye. Sky had fallen asleep on my shoulders and was rather heavy. But I kept her there because she was my friend. At about 12:20am. I was getting very sleepy but Shyran wasn't. She stopped and looked at me. I was about to fall when Shyran caught me. She but me on her back and Sky was being held by the skin on the back of her neck. Shyran continued on the road to my end. She knew what was going to happen but I think when it would happen to me, it would happen to them, too. At around 1:00 am, Shyran stopped in a cave. It was warm and surprisingly light inside. She laid me down on a flat rock and put sky on another rock. She waited until I woke up.

Three hours later, I started to wake up. Shyran walked up to me and licked my face. I petted her. She sat down next to me and said, " We should start walking again." I looked at her. " Your right, we should continue farther." I picked up Sky, who woke up. "We're leaving?" She stretched and jumped down from the rock. She headed toward the cave entrance and we followed. Then Shyran and I heard a loud bang. Then following it, was the yowl of a familiar voice. I ran outside, followed by Shyran. I stopped dead in my tracks. I stared in horror. I saw Sky bleeding on the floor, motionless. In front of her was another stranger. He said in a low voice, " You had a beautiful cat, kiddo." I glared at them and Shyran was bearing her teeth. He then looked at me and took off his hood. He had pinkish-purple hair. He kind of looked like a girl due to all the pink.

The stranger picked up the motionless Sky. He shook her by her neck. I glared at him and my hand changed into a fist. I was about to throw myself at him when Shyran stepped in front of me. She said, " Don't." Then she continued on baring her teeth. I just glared at him.

" So, your Roxas." He said dropping the cat and stepping on it. He then came closer to me. Shyran snapped at him and he backed away.

" Whoa, you got a pretty little wolf over there." He pointed at Shyran. Shyran growled an angry tone and started to attack the stranger. I could tell the stranger was going down. Shyran jumped on him and started to tear him to shreds.

After a long fight, the stranger disappeared. Shyran was left panting and she ran over to sky, She nudged her with her own nose. Sky didn't move. I ran toward her and I knelt down. I picked her up and looked at her. She had sacrificed her life to protect me. She checked the entrance of the cave to make sure it was safe. I started to cry. I just couldn't take it anymore. How many friends will I lose? I held the cat close to me. I couldn't feel her heartbeat. I realized she was dead. I carried her in my arms while the two of us continued on our journey to the end. We then reached a hill at around 6 am. I thought this would be a great place to bury Sky. Shyran dug a hole in the ground and I gently laid Sky in it. Then, Shyran covered it back up. We both said our good-byes and we continued on. We passed many more hill and valleys.

The sun came up at 6:30 am. I knew I was almost there. I was almost gone. Then suddenly, eleven people in black coats appeared. " Where do you think you're going?" They ran towards Shyran and I. This was going to be a hard, long fight.

**To be continued in the next chapter!\\**

**So, how'd you guys like it? Poor Sky, Please read and review!**


	7. Organization XI

**Note: So, how do u guys like it so far? I just had to make the cat die. Well, in the last chapter, the organization came but only 11 were there. Axel and Marluxia aren't included. Anyway, please read and review!**

**Apart**

One of the cloaked strangers lunged toward Shyran. She dodged him and bit his arm. Another person slipped behind me and picked me up by the shirt. Shyran continued ripping the person until she noticed I was in trouble. She immediately let go of the person and went straight for the bully who was with me.

" Let go of him!" She spat, bearing her teeth. She then lunged toward him, all fangs clearly visible. The man immediately dropped me and ran. One was down, ten more to go. As Shyran and I continued to fight, the cloaked strangers started pulling out weapons. One person had six lances and another had knives.

Shyran lunged toward the person with the lances while I went for the person with the knives. " So, the little wolf wants to fight, huh?" The man with the lances taunted. Shyran bared her teeth and lunged toward him. She started slashing him. While she was fighting lance-boy over there, I was fighting a man with lots of knives. He threw them at me continuously while I tried hard to dodge them. I successfully dodged 7 while getting hit by 3. I had bid cuts on both of my arms and Shyran had a big, wide scar on her left eye. She also had the tip of her right ear cut off. Her paws were bleeding from her cut pads and her belly was severely cut.

" Come on, wolf!" The lance-bearer yelled, waving his hands. " Don't you want to protect your master?" At that moment, Shyran lifted her head and let out a long, mysterious howl. She then leaped up from the bloodstained ground and bit the lance-bearers face. He yelled in the pain and disappeared in a cloud of blood and darkness. Now there were ten organization members left.

I jumped around, dodging the knives he threw at me. I got cut by more and started feeling pain on my arms and legs. They were immediately numb. I stared thinking this was my end. I closed my eyes and whimpered.

" So, you finally realized you could never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever…" He continued on. He became so vulnerable to Shyran. She snuck up behind him and leaped to his neck. She bit down hard, until I could her the crunching of his bones. In a few seconds, he too had disappeared. Shyran then slinked toward me. Her tail was between her legs and she licked me gently. She licked my whole body and within a few seconds, I could feel the blood run through my arms and my legs. I petted Shyran gratefully and she smiled. We both went back to work.

Another set of Organization members ran toward us. This time there were four. Two went toward me and two went for the she-wolf. I got a male and a female this time. One had blonde hair but wasn't as spiky as mine. It was cut short, too. The female had blonde hair and looked like she had antennae. She wielded some kunai knife looking figures and had the element of thunder. The male, controlled water with a sitar. The boy looked at me with a confused look. He then smiled and pointed at me.

" Man, this is really going to be an easy fight, right Larxene?" he pointed at me moving his hand in a circular motion. Then Larxene looked at me and laughed.

" It sure is! I mean, look, he can barley stand. We'll beat him in three seconds flat!" She laughed at me and looked back to the boy. " C'mon, Demyx, let's get moving." The two then ran straight towards me. Larxene was going for the lower part of me while Demyx worked his way to my top half. I looked at both of them. I then saw that Larxene would probably be the harder person to beat, even though she was a girl. Hey, girls can be strong. I moved out of the way and the two fell to the ground. Demyx and Larxene glared at me. Larxene spat, " Oh, just wait you little baby! We'll kill you!" She immediately got up and lunged toward me. This time, when I moved out of her way, she used thunder on me. It paralyzed me for a second, which gave her time to attack. She cut me across my cheek. She smirked and continued fighting.

Shyran wasn't having an easy time. She was surrounded on both sides and there was no way out. Two strong men cornered her. One had long, blue hair while the other had brown and big muscles. The blue haired one had a star shape on his head. She looked at them from the corner of her eye. She bared her teeth and her tail was straight up.

" If you freaks touch one hair on me, I'll rip you to shreds!" she circled them, watching every move and looking for an opening. Then, from the corner of her blue eye, she saw that the blue-haired guy was limping. She quickly took advantage of this. She went down on her belly and in a split second; she was behind the blue haired man. She grinned widely at the sight of his disappearance. The brown haired man looked at her, wide-eyed with hatred and fear.

" You killed Saix! I'll get you for this, puppy!" He then took his big weapon and threw it at Shyran. She dodged it almost getting hit. She landed hard on the ground, practically slipping. The man then ran straight for her shoulder blades. He jumped toward her back but missed. Shyran had dodged him once more. She quickly ran behind him and bit down on his arm. In less than a minute, he was gone.

I looked at Larxene. She was grinning widely. She and Demyx had gotten side-by. They were really intending to kill me! The only thing I could do was fight back. I ran toward them and fought.

**To be continued in next chapter!**

**So, I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	8. Three Back Together

**Note: So, this chapter is going to finish the battle with Larxene and Demyx. Anyway, it will also have the rest of the Organization XI. The rest that will happen..I can' tell you.**

**Apart**

I was all over the place. Larxene and Demyx kept on coming for me and wouldn't stop until I was killed. Larxene had gotten a hold of my leg and Demyx was coming in with all his one hundred water clones. One of the clones went behind me and poured freezing water (like the water in Antarctica where you can freeze in 5 minutes). This made me paralyzed and I couldn't move. Larxene was laughing and Demyx was grinning.

" Give up, kid!" I heard Larxene say this. " And we'll give you a slow painless death." This time I heard Demyx. His water clones poured freezing water on me while Demyx played the sitar to control them.

I felt Larxene tighten her grip around my leg that I almost fell over. But powerful teeth and furry paws caught me. It was Shyran. She bit Larxene off my leg but she didn't leave. Larxene punched Shyran who fell to the floor. Shyran got back up and started fighting. I took on Larxene while Shyran took on Demyx.

Shyran was drenched with freezing water. " Can't you fight?" She spat under he freezing breathe. Demyx just kept on fighting, ignoring the she-wolf's question. Demyx made more clones, but this time they actually fought not pour water on you. Shyran slashed at the clones. Each one disappeared once she slashed them but three came in their place. She grew tired easily. The three new clones were pouring clones. They froze some of her muscles and she moved slowly. Demyx kept on laughing.

"What's the matter, doggy?" He yelled. " Don't you like playing with me?" at that moment, Shyran felt a surge of anger. ßefore Demyx could react, she leaped behind him and tripped him with her tail. After he fell and was on the floor, Shyran bit down on the back of his neck and he was gone.

I looked back over to Shyran. She had another set but they were gone in no time. I focused back to Larxene. She had terrible bruises and cuts.

" Why don't you give up?" I asked as I guarded from her attacks. She looked at me with anger in her eyes.

" I will never give up until I kill you!" Larxene kept on fighting. She looked really dead. Then I heard familiar voices. I looked behind me and everyone stopped. It was Axel but I also heard another voice. It was a voice I've known for most of my life. It was Sora. I looked at the two. Axel had two chakrams and a little friendly tiger cub that he named Inferno. Sora had keyblades in his hand. They came over backed me up. Sora was at the front and Axel at the back.

" Hey, Roxas. I couldn't let you get killed by yourself. We've always done things together and we always will." Sora smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I laughed. Axel smiled at me. " Roxas, Sora, let's do this. Together." I smiled and nodded. Sora started hitting Larxene with his keyblades into the air while Axel threw his chakrams at her in the air. I was a to tired to move. Axel told me to stay back and rest on the grass. I followed and went over. Shyran came over to me and licked me. She too was tired and rested with me. She plopped down on her side. I laughed as I petted her. She was the cutest wolf in the world. After ten long minutes that seemed like forever, the last of the Organization were gone, including Larxene. Sora and Axel came over to me.

" Roxas, are you okay?" Sora asked as he sat down beside me. I nodded happily. Axel came over and ruffled my hair. He then hugged me and…kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled. I laughed a little too. Axel sat down next to Sora and I.

Soon, after we all rested, we got up and continued on the road, together. We laughed together on the road and suddenly, we came upon a figure, standing there, just grinning. He had silvery-blue hair. Sora looked at him, confused.

" Riku?" Sora yelled to him as the stranger moved closer. I backed away and Axel moved in front of me to protect me.

" It's Riku." Axel whispered to me with tension in his voice. I looked at the figure and gasped. He was running straight toward us. Shyran stepped out and snarled. " Riku."

**To be continued in next chapter!  
**

**Well, now that everyone's together…its Riku! AH! Run for your lives! But as you run, review!**


	9. The Final Battle, A Family Again

**Note: So, how was the last chapter? This chapter is mostly about the Riku fight. It explains things, and other stuff. It might have other things, depending if I feel like it. Remember to read and review! **

**Apart**

" Hello, everyone." Riku said with a stupid, evil grin on his face. " How have you guys been? I haven't seen you, Sora, since Roxas left you. Isn't that sad?" Riku was now taunting Sora. Sora made a fist and punched Riku. " Don't go near any of us!" Riku got up and asked evilly, " Why is that, Sora? Do you want to protect this blonde girl and this red-haired freak? Do you want to watch over these stupid animals?" At that moment, Sora summoned his keyblade and ran toward Riku. Riku being Riku just dodged with no effort at all. He smirked at Sora.

" That will never work on me, Sora." He then ignored the brunette and went straight for Axel who was protecting me. Axel pulled out his chakrams and warned Riku, " If you come one step closer, you're going to regret it!" Riku listened to what Axel said and made one step closer. Riku laughed. " What ever happened to ' you'll regret it'? I don't regret anything." Axel was furious. He told me to stay back and for Shyran to watch me. I nodded reluctantly. Axel than ran straight for Riku. He swung one chakram at him, successfully hitting one of Riku's arms.

" Oh, Axey, that was brilliant! Your dream of being one of the worlds most stupidest people has now come true!" Riku taunted Axel while pretending to clap. Axel was now extremely angry. His hair was a darker red and his eyes were now filled with hatred and anger. He looked back at Roxas and smiled, " Don't worry, Roxy, I'll be fine." Axel then leapt toward Riku and the fight raged on between the two.

Axel was putting most of his strength into each hit with his chakrams. Riku simply dodged them with no effort at all, but sometimes got hit. Riku then asked, " Axel, why do you fight so hard?" Axel looked at him almost surprised. " I want to protect the person most important to me." Riku looked at him confused. The battle then stopped for a while. " Who is this person?" Riku asked as he stood there. Axel was tired, but he was willing to die for the person most important to him. " The person is…" Axel began, " Roxas." At that moment Riku started to laugh. " Roxas? Who would love that little boy? All he does is hide and never fight. He's not strong. He useless and pathetic." Axel, hearing these harsh words about Roxas began to get angry. He suddenly sneaked behind Riku with his teleportation and threw his two chakrams at him. Riku couldn't dodge them. He simply fell to the ground, hurting from the blow. Axel, using most of his strength in the battle, collapsed onto the floor. I immediately ran over to him.

" Axel, are you okay?" I asked as I dragged Axel to a safe spot. Axel nodded at me and smiled. I smiled back, relieved that he was okay. Axel turned to me and said, " Roxas, you're the most important person to me. You mean the world to me." As Axel said this, I started to blush. I swallowed hard and said, " You're important to me, too. That's why I'm going to defeat Riku." Axel looked at me in surprise, but then smiled and ruffled my hair. " Go get him, kid." After saying this I left Axel to rest and I went to battle Riku. Shyran looked at me as I went toward Riku and followed me. She licked me and said, " I'm helping you defeat him." I nodded. Then Sora came over and said, " Me, too, Roxas." I looked at my two best friends. Sora was holding his keyblade and Shyran was ready to leap and slash at Riku. I smiled happily, knowing I was loved. Riku got up and looked at us.

" So, I guess I'll have to kill three little people. The more the merrier!" He laughed at us and pulled out his keyblade. I looked at it, astonished. I then pulled my hand forward and, to my surprise, to keyblades showed up. They were Oblivion and Oathkeeper. I swung them around and the three of us, Sora, Shyran and I got ready to fight Riku. We ran toward him.

Sora was the first to attack. He swung his keyblade, knocking Riku into the air. The jaws and claws of Shyran followed Sora's attack. She leapt up and grabbed Riku. He pinned him to the floor, baring her teeth over him. I was the next to attack. Shyran moved out of my way and I stepped on Riku.

" This is for hurting the number one most important person to me, Axel." I took my two keyblades and dug them deep into his body. He screamed in pain, but he wasn't dead. He kicked me off when I was off guard and struck me with his keyblade. I groaned as I got up from the cold, hard floor. Riku was surprised I was still moving.

" You're supposed to be dead!" He yelled at me as he backed away. I grinned.

" Sorry, Riku, but I still have some stuff to finish." I replied to Riku. The three of us attacked Riku once more. This time, it was the end. We repeated our attack style and Riku was gone from everyone's sight.

I looked over to Axel. He was lying there, smiling at me. I walked over to him. I sat down next to him. " Axel, why did you bring Sora here? Wasn't he supposed to be in the cave behind the waterfall?" Axel smiled at me and laughed a little. " Roxas, I told you before that you were important to me, right?" I nodded, confused. " That's why I brought Sora here. I wanted you to live. I didn't want to see you disappear forever." I looked at him, smiling gratefully. But I soon asked, " How did you do that?" Axel looked at me, smiling. " I told you that you had to disappear to help Sora, right?" I nodded. " Well, I've been watching you fight all the organization members along the way and once one of them disappears, the heart goes to the person in the cave. And if they get at least five hearts, which id equal to the value of your heart, the person would become whole." I understood Axel and smiled. " So, you stayed there, waiting for Sora to wake up?" Axel nodded, ruffling my hair. " And you brought him here to help me beat Riku?" Axel smiled at me then, suddenly, hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. I was happy to hear I wasn't going to disappear.

Sora and Shyran came over to us. Soon enough, all three of them were hugging me. I was happy. Sora let go of me and asked, " Hey, um guys, where are we going to live? My house was destroyed and so was Roxas's." We all looked at each other and Axel got an idea. He got up and announced, " Roxas's house may be gone but that doesn't mean the waterfall isn't." All of us thought for a moment. Sora then said, " So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and make our home!" We all ran as fast as we could, stopping occasionally to rest and get to know each other. We arrived at the waterfall the next day at around noon. We were all starving, tired, and hot.

" Well, " Shyran started, " where are we going to live for shelter?" I looked around. Then I remembered the cave. I told everyone into follow me into the cave. " This is where we can live, can't we?" I looked at them, curious. Axel then ran out of the cave and found a piece of wood. He wrote: **_ The Sky House. _**He came over to the entrance and mailed it to the top. We all went outside and stared at it. Shyran smiled. It was a house in memory of Sky, my cat. Axel looked over at me and smiled.

" You had a cat name Sky, right?" I nodded. He then said, " Well, this is now going to be our **FAMILY** name. After all, we are now a family." We all looked at each other and smiled.

Sora piped up and said to everyone, " And this family is going to stick together…" Shyran stepped forward and licked me. She then continued, " Forever. This family is going to stick together, forever."

**THE END!**

**So, how did you like it? Tell me how you thought of it by reviewing! Anyway, Roxas now has a family! They will stick together forever. How cute! Anyway, this is the end of the story and remember to review! Got is memorized? **

**Peace man! **


End file.
